His Butler, Oneshot Love
by Nocturnal-Niccy616
Summary: After the incident with Gabriel Carter, Ciel and Sebastian return to London for a little R&R. But what they don't realize is that someone had come back to collect a certain date from the butler. This is a oneshot of SebastianXGrell. With a little GrellXWilliam and SebastianXCiel action!


**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your support with Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Returns. I never would have expected it to become such a big hit! And for those who like Vampire Knight, I have a story called **_**The Missing Can Always be Found Again**_** featuring Shiki and Ichijo. Now, a lot of people spoke up about poor Grell not getting his date with Darling Sebastian. So, I decided to be nice to Grell and you guys and give him that date! Here is Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Oneshot Love!**

It has been four months since the incident with Gabriel Carter. Ciel and Sebastian both decided to return to London for a short while and settle there for the time being. Even though the contract between the two of them was destroyed, everything still remained the same. Ciel was the young Earl and Sebastian the faithful butler. Earlier that day, they had visited the graves of their servants from one hundred and twenty-three years ago. They had all lived good lives after Ciel and Sebastian left. The Queen took them in and they served her, though they don't know how well that turned out. As for Tanaka, he had retired and lived in a small villa that the Phantomhive family owned at the time. Even though it didn't seem like he cared, Ciel kept tabs on his old 'friends.'

Ciel and Sebastian were staying at a small manor they had purchased awhile back for personal purposes. Ciel was sitting in the back yard garden reading the paper while Sebastian was preparing the tea, when a rustling came from the bushes behind Ciel.

"What…?" Ciel starts to say.

"Sebassy Darling! I finally found you!" Grell shrieks. Rushing from the bushes, he jumps with his arms wide open to give Sebastian a hug.

Sebastian finishes pouring Ciel's tea and moves out of the way just in time for Grell to crash into another bush.

"Here is your tea my young master." Sebastian says, placing the cup in front of him.

"Don't just go and ignore me Sebastian!" Grell flares, yelling in Sebastian's ear.

"What are you doing here Grell?" Ciel asks while taking a drink of his tea.

"I've been searching for you for these pasts four months and you're asking me what I'm doing here?" Grell shouts. He took a seat across from Ciel, not even asking if he could sit down "I'm here for my date with Sebastian of course!" As he finishes saying that, Ciel sprays what tea he had in his mouth onto Grell. There was a short moment of silence…

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Grell shouts.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY DATE?" Ciel shouts at the same time. Then the both of them turn to look at Sebastian for an explanation.

Sebastian sighs…

**FIVE MINUTES LATER…**

"And that is how we ended up to where we are now." Sebastian finishes. Both Ciel and Grell have their arms crossed while glaring at each other, while Grell nods his head in agreement.

"Well, since Sebastian made a promise with Grell he should hold up to it. I'll allow you to have him for a day for you 'date.'" Ciel says, resuming to drinking to his tea.

"WHAT?" Sebastian and Grell say at the same time.

"Is that a problem?" Ciel asks, turning to look at Sebastian. "You are a demon, and you made a promise."

"But a promise isn't…" Sebastian starts to say.

"Not a contract? I know, but a promise is way bigger than a contract or a deal. And it shouldn't be broken. You of all people should know about deal making, right?" Ciel says.

Sebastian turns from Ciel and sighs, he may not be in contract with the young master anymore but he still listened to him. "Alright Grell, I'll keep my agreement and go on a date with you." He says, turning to the man in red.

"Oh no! I want you to ask me properly to go on a date with you!" Grell says, crossing his arms and starring off in the opposite direction. He turns to see what Sebastian was doing, and then he is caught off guard when he sees Sebastian on one knee starring up to Grell.

"Grell, would you do the honor of going on a date with me?" Sebastian asks with all the sincerity in his voice.

It takes Grell a moment to answer his question because he was still in shock. Then, he jumps up starts spinning and dancing. "Yes! Of course I want to go on a date with you!" he says as he continues to dance and spin.

"I hope you know what you're doing my young lord." Sebastian says, as he holds his head as if getting a headache.

"We've been together for over a hundred years; I believe you deserve a day off." Ciel says, folding up his paper and heads for the manor.

"What are you going to be doing then my lord?" Sebastian asks.

"I have some things that need to be taken care of. I can do them alone. This is an order Sebastian, take the day off." Ciel says as he enters the manor

"Yes, my young lord." Sebastian says, bowing his head in respect. He bends over as Grell lands on top of his back.

"So Sebbasy, what are we going to do?" Grell asks, showing his reaper teeth.

**IN TOWN…**

"Ah London! I believe that it has gotten a lot better over the past hundred years. Don't you agree Sebastian?" Grell asks. They had just got done seeing a movie about an orange haired boy being able to see dead people and fight some strange white masked monsters. And now they were heading out to a place for dinner.

"I suppose. It's noisier and there are a lot more people than before." Sebastian says. To fit in with the rest of the crowd, he wore a pair of black jeans, a deep blue shirt and a light leather jacket. Grell, still wearing Madam Red's red coat, also wore a white shirt with a red pattern design and dark blue jeans. Even though they tried to blend in, they still got starred at. Especially from the girls.

"So tell me Sebastian, why do you still hang around with that brat?" Grell asks, he stopped to look at a window item and then turned his attention back to Sebastian.

"Because I am a butler and he is my young lord." Sebastian says simply as he continues to walk down the street.

"Yes, but that's not really true anymore." Grell says, following behind him. "We all know that the contract between you and the kid is no more. Hell! I was there when it happened! So that begs the question, why are you still with him? It's not like you love him or anything like that." Grell says, running into Sebastian back side. "Hey!" Grell says as he walks around to see Sebastian's face, which was a little flush. "Sebastian you…"

Sebastian quickly turns away and continues to walk down the street. "It's not only that. It's also the fact the Ciel is a new 'born' demon and needs to be taught the way of the demon." He says, not looking at Grell anymore.

"True." Grell says, not buying the explanation for a minute." Ah! Let's eat here! I've always wanted to try this place." Grell says as he takes an outside table. He picks up a menu and see's that Sebastian is still standing. "What's the matter Sebassy?" he asks.

"That's what I should be asking you Mr. Grell Sutcliffe." William says who was sitting right behind Grell.

"William!" Grell shrieks as he jumps out of his seat and stands next to Sebastian.

"William T. Spears and Ronald Knox. What a pleasant surprise this is." Sebastian says.

"Ronald's here too! What are you two doing here?" Grell says, pointing at the two of them.

"Taking a day off, since Sebastian Michaelis dealt with Gabriel Carter we have caught up on our work load." William says, taking a dip of his tea.

"No help from you Grell!" Ronald teases.

"Hey! I was there too you know!" Grell starts stating what he was doing there and how he handled the hell hounds. Sebastian turned too look at William.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it to save my young master." Sebastian says. Even though being on a date with Grell was bad enough, now they had to run into these two.

"And I didn't thank you for that either." William says, pushing up his spectacles. "All I stated was the fact that you played a role in the death of Gabriel Carter."

"Well, Sebassy let's go somewhere else and eat!" Grell says, wrapping his arm around Sebastian's and starting to walk off.

"Wait! Why not just stay here? After all, this is your favorite restaurant?" Ronald says, smirking.

Both Sebastian and Grell stop, and Sebastian looks over at Grell. "So, you have eaten here before?" he says, smiling. He turns around and sits at the table where Grell was originally sitting. "Shall we?" Sebastian asks, motioning for Grell to take a seat. Grell, a little surprised, decided to comply too Sebastian's request and took a seat. Ronald and William continued as they were, ignoring the fact that a useless grim reaper and a demon as at a table next to them.

For the next hour or so, Grell and Sebastian continue their date as 'normal' as possible. Grell did most of the talking, while Sebastian just listened and drank his tea. Sebastian couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. When he looked up, he saw that Ronald Knox was looking at them from the other table.

"I do believe that we have someone spying on our little 'date.'" Sebastian says, placing his tea cup back onto the saucer.

"Don't mind Ronald, Betsy! His with William after all, so it's not like he is alone or anything." Grell says. He turned around and saw that William was also staring at them.

"I believe it is time to for us to get back to work Ronald, and Grell." William says, standing up.

"What? But we had the day off, and you chose Ronald over me anyways!" Grell yells, the blushing a little in the face.

"I see how it is." Sebastian says, standing up. "You've known all along that we have been back in London, you just didn't really have a reason to come by. But when William decided to go out with Ronald instead you got jealous. So, in order to get back at him you decided to come and get me instead." He explains.

"That's correct." Undertaker says.

"Undertaker?" Everyone blurts out.

"_When did he get here?"_ Sebastian thinks to himself.

"That's right. I wanted to know whow things were going, so I followed you all." He says, smirking at the same time.

"You told Grell where Ciel and I were staying at, didn't you?" Sebastian asks.

"That's also correct. You're two for two Sebastian." Undertaker says, standing up and picking up some bread. "Well, time to go now. Have fun!" he says, taking off. The four of them stood there in silence as they watched Undertaker run down the street.

"I'm leaving." Sebastian says bluntly.

"What? Wait! What about our date?" Grell says, trying to chase after him. Then, a grabber knocks him on the top of his head and grabs hold of his jacket.

"We've got work to do Grell Sutcliffe. Let's go." William says, turning to the other direction.

Back at the manor, Sebastian enters Ciel's office. It was already late at night and he thought his master would have gone off to bed without him. To his surprise, he sees his young master at his desk sound asleep. Sebastian chuckles a little bit and walks over to his young lord. "Sweet dream, my young lord." He whispers as he kisses Ciel's check lightly.


End file.
